


London Time

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Friends (TV) Drabbles [1]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s05e01 The One After Ross Says Rachel, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: He's still on London time, and that definitely counts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Clocks" on the 100 Words community on Imzy: https://www.imzy.com/100words.

Monica’s smile faded after Chandler closed the apartment door. They had both wanted another chance to be together after that incredible night, but the timing was always wrong. Now, they had a chance but taking it would mean acknowledging that this thing between them was real and not an isolated event.

Monica approached the door but turned away at the last second, overcome by nerves. Luckily, Chandler immediately walked in. So much for packing.

“I’m still on London time, does that count?” he asked.

She exhaled with relief. “Oh, that counts.”

They kissed, and time was finally on their side.


End file.
